1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressurized filter housings, and more particularly, to a simple, economical and rapid method for determining the contaminate particle size appearing in a fluid being filtered.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art discloses devices used in continuously operated filter systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,855 issued to Gershenson on May 23, 1995, which utilizes a filter bag having five diametrically and axially spaced bags that form five spaced chambers provided by an integral collar that has a stepped shape forming five cylinder support portions for the five spaced bags.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,436 issued to Farber on Feb. 1, 1983, which utilizes a series of trays having successively smaller porosity through which the spent solutions are passed. Each tray removing particulate matter of progressively smaller sizes suspended in the liquid from passing therethrough.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and provide a simple, economical and rapid method, utilizing a single unitary multi-layered filter bag with different porosities, to determine the particulate matter appearing in a fluid being filtered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple method, that utilizes a relatively inexpensive filter bag apparatus for determining the size of the unwanted particles appearing in a filtered liquid.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of determining the size of undesirable particulate matter appearing in a liquid utilizing a filter bag that consists of a plurality of filter layers, with each filter layer selectively chosen to filter out particulate having a specific size.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an economical and rapid method for determining the size of particulate impurities appearing in a fluid.
A simple and rapid method for determining the size of undesirable particulate matter appearing in a filtered liquid, utilizing a filter bag that consists of a plurality of filter layers, with each filter layer selectively chosen to filter out particulate having a specific size.
A method for rapidly determining the particulate size of impurities appearing in a fluid, according to the principles of the present invention, includes a filter bag having multiple layers inserted into a pressurized filter system, into which a sample amount of the liquid is fed.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration a specific method and embodiment in which the invention may be practiced. This method will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other methods and embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed method and description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.
The subject matter which I regard as my invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed at the concluding portion of the specification. My invention, itself, however both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof may best be understood by reference of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.